A. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to taking photographs and videos with a handheld device, and more particularly to a device to enable users to take clear, high resolution, well-lit photographs or videos and to capture document scans, in a wide range of real-world environments including environments with poor lighting, with efficient utilization of the handheld device's battery power, of two dimensional (documents) and three dimensional objects.
B. Background of the Invention
Taking clear, high resolution photographs and scans or shooting video with a handheld device such as a mobile phone, of three dimensional objects such as a piece of equipment or two dimensional items, such as a document, when located in the field or in a real-world setting as opposed to a photography studio, is difficult. There are problems holding the device steady and aiming it properly at the two or three dimensional object to be photographed or videoed, especially in real-world environments where the user's orientation may be constrained, as opposed to a photography studio. Furthermore, providing appropriate lighting for the object to be photographed or videoed is often an issue because of inadequate lighting or direct lighting which causes shadows.
Mobile devices such as smartphones are increasing in popularity as cameras since they take high resolution pictures and videos and are naturally mobile. Due to their high resolution sensors, advanced optics, ease of use, convenience and integration with communications applications including email, texting, photo and video sharing apps such as Flicker, YouTube, Shutterfly, Picasa, etc., and social media applications such as Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter, mobile devices, especially smartphones, have rapidly become the most popular cameras of all time.
Market research firm IDC reports that smartphone sales topped 1 billion units in 2013, up 38 percent year over year (see http://www.idc.comigetdoc.jsp?containerId=prUS24645514). With rapid turnover of new models within the installed base of smartphone users, plummeting prices of smartphones and rapid uptake of smartphone purchases within the developing world, sales of smartphones, each equipped with multiple megapixel cameras with advanced features and excellent connectivity, IDC predicts ongoing sales of smartphones and their associated cameras in excess of 1 billion units per year to continue for the foreseeable future. Concurrently, the CIPA (the Camera & Imaging Products Association) showed a 36 percent drop in digital camera sales over the same period: Shipments plummeted from around 98 million in 2012 to 63 million units in 2013, with the biggest losses coming among mid- and low-priced models, which, to a large degree, have been supplanted by smartphones. See http://www.cipa.jp/stats/documents/e/dw-201406_e.pdf for more information on the decline of camera sales.
Smartphones, tablets, and phablets (large smartphones with near tablet size displays), with their ability to host applications, also provide an extremely popular platform that enables service and other professionals (including realtors, contractors, property inspectors, insurance adjusters, mechanics, plumbers, estimators, service writers, field engineers, technicians, landscapers, architects, sales persons and others) to conduct their work in the field, in many cases without the encumbrance of having to use notebook computers or return to their office to file inspection reports, trouble tickets, customer support issues, insurance claims or other reports. Such professionals (and hobbyists too) now routinely use their smartphone, tablet or other mobile device to host standard or industry specific applications, which often include the ability to incorporate detailed photographs and video directly within their “app.”
Smartphone or other mobile device cameras provide an ideal platform for photographing and videoing objects, events and people at close range, since they are not equipped with any (or significant) optical zoom. The single or dual Light Emitting Diode(s) (LEDs) illuminators that provide intrinsic illumination capabilities on smartphones are also designed for enhancing photography at near range.
Such intrinsic smartphone LED illuminators provide a flash for still photography and a basic continuous illumination or “flashlight” capability that also provides a “hot light” capability for videography. Because smartphones are optimized for mobility and maximum battery life, their LED illuminators have limited capabilities for both general illumination (flashlight) applications or as an aid in photography in environments with dim or poor ambient lighting. With approximately 5 to 10 lumens in flashlight or hot light mode and about 25 to 50 lumens in a single flash, these LED illuminators will drain a smartphone's battery relatively quickly. Also, because the current drain of a smartphone's LED illuminator may cause the smartphone to heat up, the smartphone's environmental sensors will automatically extinguish the LED illuminator in such circumstances. Accordingly, operation of the smartphone illumination LEDs must be limited to occasional use in field applications, since recharging the smartphone may not be convenient, and since the smartphone serves multiple purposes, including important communications and hosting professional applications. Also, many photography applications and modes within those applications preclude the use of the smartphone LED illuminator in flashlight mode. Accordingly, continuous use of smartphone illumination LED(s) for any extended period of time is not practical, either as a flashlight or as a hot light for video.
The light output of a smartphone LED illuminator, when operating in flashlight or hot light mode, is about the same as a giveaway keychain LED flashlight (5 to 10 lumens). Smartphone LED illuminator's limited output, coupled with the above mentioned battery drain issue, means using a smartphone for a flashlight in all but the most limited circumstances is not practical to any significant extent. Accordingly, professionals and consumers alike desiring to photograph objects or documents in dimly or poorly lit environments will also need a more robust (typically with 50-100 or more lumens) flashlight or headlamp for general illumination to find and/or frame their subject prior to using their smartphone to photograph the subject. Using a flashlight and a smartphone at the same time is often difficult and unwieldy, since it requires the user to both illuminate the subject with the flashlight and then use their smartphone to photograph the subject. If the user desiring to photograph or video objects or documents is in a real-world environment, such as an attic, basement, equipment room, under the hood of a car, or under a sink, using both a flashlight and a smartphone simultaneously may be very challenging and/or dangerous in some instances.
Current smartphone LED illuminators are general purpose, so their design reflects a compromise between the need for both detail and broad illumination and otherwise between utility, convenience and battery life. Smartphone LED illuminators typically have a 120 degree illumination angle, so smartphone LED illuminator light diverges very quickly, resulting in a limited range for effective illumination, for flash photography, video illumination and for use as a flashlight. However, the broad beam of the smartphone illumination LED does provide a good capability for general purpose flash photography for people, pets and similar type nearby subjects. In addition, most smartphone LED illuminators are either “on” or “off”, which does not provide the lighting flexibility desired in many photography situations.
Dedicated photography lights come in different formats, including floodlights and spotlights, which is the same for many flashlights (i.e., spotlights and lanterns, and lights with adjustable beam divergence). For photography, as well as for a general illumination capability, a more focused light with a tighter illumination angle (typically 85 degrees or less) that better illuminates a target subject at desired ranges is often desired. However, current smartphone technology does not provide that selection.
FIG. 1 illustrates two LED illuminators. One LED illuminator 105 is shown with shaped illumination removed. The very wide beam angle of the LED illuminator without shaped illumination diffuses the output rapidly, which means the effective range of the illuminator is reduced. The other LED illuminator 110 is shown with shaped illumination. The light from the shaped illumination is tightly focused on the target area, which results in enhanced range and brighter illumination in the area of interest.
When photographing reflective surfaces, diffuse, polarized or indirect lighting is useful to avoid hotspots or reflections of the illuminator itself. Smartphone LED illuminators are intrinsically direct illuminators without diffusing or polarizing capabilities. So using a smartphone LED illuminator flash or hot light illumination on reflective surfaces is not practical.
FIG. 2 illustrates a direct flash photograph of a reflective surface. The flash reflects off the surface, illustrating a need for a diffused or polarized continuous or hot light or a diffused or polarized flash illuminator.
Another factor that comes into play when using a smartphone for photography or video in poor or dimly lit environments is that the smartphone's automated camera settings (shutter speed, f-stop) are directly related to the illumination “seen” by the camera sensor. In poor light, the smartphone will automatically slow the shutter and increase the f-stop or aperture in order to ensure there is enough light to capture the image. Doing so often results in grainy or blurry photos or video. When the light is adequate, smartphone sensors and camera automation do an excellent job of capturing crisp photos and videos. Because of the limited amount of light available from smartphone illumination LED(s), the smartphone's intrinsic ability to capture high quality images and videos in poor or dimly lit environments is often insufficient, as shown in FIG. 3. FIG. 3 illustrates an example of a smartphone photograph with insufficient illumination 305. FIG. 3 also illustrates an example of a smartphone photograph with sufficient illumination 310. There is a huge difference in the quality of the photograph between image 305 and image 310. Therefore, if there were a solution to the problem of taking photos with insufficient illumination, it would dramatically increase the quality of mobile device photos and videos.
When photographing objects or documents and/or scanning documents in direct light environments, shadows from objects in the room or even the photographer or the smartphone can directly affect the viability of the captured images. FIG. 4 illustrates the shadow from the photographer and smartphone that can interfere with the captured image. Image 405 shows the image with the shadow.
Yet another factor is that many smartphones, because of limitations of their camera software, LED illuminators(s) and the desire to maximize battery life, often exclude some illumination and camera modes from simultaneous operation. In particular, most smartphone camera “apps” will not let a user use the still camera mode of the smartphone, which has exceptional resolution, and the flashlight simultaneously. Also, most smartphone camera apps also preclude a user from using the built-in flash or flashlight while operating the still camera in High Dynamic Range (HDR) mode, which uses multiple exposures to produce extremely high contrast photos. Such advanced modes require the use of good ambient light or external lighting. FIG. 5 illustrates the problem with not being able to use the illuminator with the camera in specific modes. Image 505 was taken with a smartphone set to employ HDR mode and shows the lack of illumination from the smartphone's intrinsic illuminator because its operation is excluded in HDR mode.
External lighting such as 3.5 mm audio jack attach point external illuminators, flashlights or standard photography lights can provide additional environmental lighting, but using them in an on-the-go work environment, or using such an assembly in a manner to avoid the complications of side lighting and the shadows that such lighting causes, is problematic in many service related work environments (e.g., attic, rooftop, equipment room, etc.). Having illumination that, from the smartphone sensor's perspective, is extended and not a point source, relative to the sensors and, which more uniformly illuminates the subject from the perspective of the camera is ideal.
Lastly, photography and videography, especially when conducted in poor or dimly lit environments, requires a stable platform to support the camera, because the aperture and shutter settings are optimized for light gathering, so any motion in the camera will often be translated to blurry or grainy images. In addition, because of their size and ergonomics, smartphones are often difficult to use if a user must also focus an external light on the area of interest. This issue may be exacerbated if the user is in a challenging environment, such as on his/her back or having to photograph or video something overhead.
Smartphones come in a wide range in sizes. Even within the iPhone family, the range is sizes are significant. When coupled with phone cases, the size range difference is even more pronounced. Other mobile devices with cameras, for example, tablets, phablets, mp3 players, other smartphones, video game systems, video cameras, still cameras, and other mobile devices with cameras increase the size range even more.
Also, the location of the camera on a smartphone varies from phone family to phone family. For example, on the iPhone family, the rear facing camera is on the upper left side of the phone. On many Android phones, it is in the middle and slightly lower. Again, including other mobile devices, the location of the camera varies even more.
In summary what is needed is a method and device that enables improved photographs, document scans and videos of two and three dimensional objects by providing better lighting for photography, videography, document scanning and general illumination purposes when coupled with smartphones and other mobile devices of various sizes in a wide variety of environments.
In summary, what is needed is a method and device that facilitates on-the-go mobile use by service professionals and others that can securely hold a mobile device.
In summary, what is needed is a method and device that enables improved photographs, document scans and videos of two and three dimensional objects by providing better lighting for photography, videography, document scanning and general illumination purposes that facilitates on-the-go mobile use by service professionals and others that can preserve and/or even enhance the battery life of a mobile device.
In summary what is needed is a method and device that enables improved photographs, document scans and videos of two and three dimensional objects by providing better lighting for photography, videography, document scanning and general illumination purposes, that when coupled with smartphones and other mobile devices of various sizes in a wide variety of environments, that can preserve and/or even enhance the battery life of the mobile device.